Missing in Veronaville
by Rashell JK
Summary: The story is somewhat based on my sims 2 game. It is about a woman ,Molly, who suddenly goes missing one night and her friends must find out how to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing in Veronaville**

**Molly Simmons was the perfect woman. She got the best grades, she was at the top of her job, And everyone loved her. So when she goes missing, everything stops. And everyone thinks her circle of friends killed her. Now, they must piece everything together. To find out where molly really is.**

"**I cant believe you going to wear that." Eve Turner said as she turned her head from the pile of books Stephanie Chein was giving away. She eyed the white floor-length dress her friend tiffany wasp was wearing, as Tiffany fixed the bandana she wore in her black hair.**

"**why not. It's cute." she said turning around. "and what girl is named Steve." Tiffany smiled as she saw her friends expression darken.**

" **like I said hundreds of times, the doctor told my parents that they were going to have a boy. So they thought of a bunch of boy names and fell in love with Steve. But…" Eve started to say but was rudely cut off my Sara Sanell, who was carrying a box filled with more books.**

" **then she was born. And they've regretted it ever since." Sara said as she dropped the box beside Eve.**

"**CAREFULL" Screamed Stephanie, she walked into the room. Sara sneered and went to the table in the middle of the room where three martini glasses stood. Stephanie's eyes widened as she looked at her friend tiffany. "you cant wear that."**

"**thank you" said Eve as she jumped onto Stephanie's king sized bed. Her legs disappeared in the purple silk. **

"**and why not Steph" Tiffany said frowning. **

"**because your going to a wedding." Stephanie said as she fixed her red hair in the mirror. She walked to the bathroom an fished out a green barrette. **

"**ya, so" Tiffany said as she took off her heels.**

"**you cant wear white to a wedding Tiffany." Rosan Yelled putting down the book she was reading. Everyone turned to look at her. They were the first words she had said in more then two hours**

"**Oh my god. She really can talk" Sara said laughing. Rosan stood up from the chair she was occupying and went to Stephanie's closet and pulled out a rose coloured dress. She held it out to Tiffany who reluctantly took it. **

"**So im supposed to put this on." Tiffany said examining the fabric.**

"**Oh just put it on Tiffany" Stephanie said as she unzipped the dress Tiffany had on. Tiffany stepped out of the white fabric as it slid off her body and put on the red dress.**

"**now that is pretty." Eve said . The dress was a simple strapless cocktail dress that ended just below the knee's. "throw in some black Stilettos, black jacket, a red purse and your in business." Sara walked into Stephanie's closet and opened the dresser that was tucked away in the back. Inside where dozens of boxes, all containing heels. She picked up one box and opened it to see a pair of yellow pumps. Sara turned and looked at Stephanie who was sipping her martini.**

"**who has yellow shoes." she said as she raised her eyebrow at Stephanie.**

"**I do, what if im wearing a yellow skirt? Or a yellow shirt? Or maybe a yellow jacket? Maybe im wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and I want yellow accessories. And you have got to teach me how to do that." Stephanie said placing the empty glass on the nightstand. Sara turned around and opened another box. A pair of purple heels where inside. She picked up another box only to find a pair of cherry red heels.**

"**Stephanie, how about you keep the books, and donate some shoes. Look at this closet. Its got more inventory then the Veronaville shopping mall." she said as she picked up another box which contained a pair of orca blue shoes. "really Steph, really. What do you wear these with." Stephanie walked to where Sara was standing and pulled out a blue gown.**

"**I wore it to a fashion show with this." she said**

" **once. You have three other pairs of blue shoes." Sara said putting the box on the floor.**

"**do not criticize the life of a model. Lets see. " Stephanie said as she skipped the boxes, "ah. I found some black stilettos for Tiffany." she walked out of the closet and into the bedroom and handed the box to her friend.**

"**are you sure this is ok." Tiffany asked putting on the shoes.**

"**please, why would you spend a couple of hundred dollars just to buy an outfit you'll only wear once. And this way Jake and Sara wont yell at me for not wearing the clothes every day." Eve laughed along with everyone else. Suddenly. They all heard someone coughing at the bedroom door. They all turned their heads to see Molly Simmons smiling. Her diamond necklace glittering in the sunlight. One by one they all walked to her and smiled curiously.**

"**so." Sara said looking into molly's clear blue eye's**

"**did you get it." Tiffany asked still in the red dress.**

"**I swear if you don't tell us, I will kick your ass." Eve said. Her brown hair covering half her face. Molly looked like she was about to explode. Her cheeks puffed up as she tried hard not to smile. Her blonde hair was slowly coming out of her pony-tail.**

"**I got the promotion." she finally said smiling as Jake arrived at the door with six more martini's.**

"**oh, Jake. We are going to need more. that's Steph's third martini." Eve said pointing to the Martini glass Stephanie help in her hand. Stephanie turned as red as the leaves outside her bedroom window.**

"**I was nervous." she said as she placed the now empty glass on the table beside her and grabbed another one from her husband. "this is my last one."**

"**ten bucks says she grabs another." Tiffany said as she walked to the mirror on the other side of the room. Molly raised her hand as she laughed.**

"**Deal." she said running to Tiffany and shaking her hand. This was the first time they were all together since the summertime two years ago. After that they were all just to busy. Stephanie's modeling job took her all over the world. Eve was a well known writer in Veronaville, and had written a lot of books about her friends lives. Tiffany's job had her working long hours on and off the camera as a news anchor. Rose had one of the simplest and easiest jobs available, and as a massage therapist she often helped her best friends unwind after their stressful days. Sara was a lawyer, and a really good one. She was known in Veronaville, pleasantview, and strange town as one of the best Lawyers in the world. There wasn't a case she hasn't lost yet and she intended to keep it that way. And Molly. She proud to call herself the new Editor of Veronaville fashion magazine. The most read magazine in all of Veronaville. Yes they were all successful in their lives. Each had a loving husband and a nice home in the quiet town that looked like it had come out of a Shakespeare story. But for the ****two year period, the began to grow apart. Stephanie was busy partying with her model friends, Sara was busy studying cases and then going to bars with her new friends when she won a case. Eve was busy with two kids, and a novel she had just sent In for publishing****, it seemed like tiffany was always looking for a new story to share with everyone over the television and molly had been busy hanging out with her co-workers at clubs and bars. And it worried Rosan; who was the only one not partying or busy, that they might loose the tight bond they had made in high school. Where they all met. And Rosan was desperate not to loose them. She hadn't had many friends when she was little, and most of them didn't like her very much. Until she met Molly; with her long blonde hair and her ice blue eyes, Stephanie; with her straight red hair and clover green eyes. She had cut her hair so it was up to her chin and she had gotten bangs so long they almost covered her eyes, ****Sara; with her freshly dyed brown hair, it seemed harder to tell she was from china then from Veronaville, Tiffany; with her Jet black hair complimented her caramel coloured skin and her gray eye well, and Steve, or as her friends called her Eve had changed her fading blue streaks to light purple which you could see clearly against her black hair. But Rosan had come into the group with a ton of weight and poop coloured hair, until Eve urged her to dye it blonde and try to loose some weight, so Rosan had started to go to the Veronaville Gym and she went down six jean sizes. Together, they had been the most popular teens in Veronaville high, gotten themselves into the University of Veronaville sorority house, and now they all had successful jobs. Tiffany let her eyes wonder onto Stephanie's bookshelf and gasped when she saw a black photo album hidden amongst the other books.**

**"I cant believe you kept it." she said as she walked towards it.**

**"is that the album" Sara asked walking towards Tiffany. Tiffany grabbed the album and walked to the bed.**

**"you know, as the husband of this incredible woman." Jake began as they all slowly walked to the bed. "I demand to know what this book is about." Eve looked at Jake and smiled.**

**"haven't you looked at it?" she asked. Stephanie hugged Jake and turned to her friend.**

**"no I said if he touches it I will bite his figures off." Stephanie said. Molly laughed and reached for another Martini Glass.**

**"well I gave the photo album to Stephanie in high school." she began. "and by the way, it was white when she got it. I have no idea what you guys have been doing with it. And she began putting pictures of us in it." Tiffany opened the book and pointed at a photo of them in the tenth grade dance. Another one of them studying for exams in the library. And one of Tiffany and Molly on the cheerleading squad.**

**"remember when Audrey made you fall off the pyramid." Sara said laughing at the memory.**

**"how can I forget, I was in the hospital for three weeks. I nearly failed math." Tiffany said smiling. They flipped through the album pointing at photos and laughing at memory's. photo's of sleepovers, birthdays, party's and prom.**

**"did you keep the crown they gave you Molly?" Rosan asked as she looked at the photo of molly and her then boyfriend Dash.**

**"that piece of crap. No." molly said laughing. she turned the page and pointed to a photo of them on the first day of collage. one of them in their sorority home, and them graduating. Tiffany walked to the Chair where her purse sat on and pulled out her blackberry.**

**"ok. it is three in the morning. and i have a deadline." she said as she pulled off the dress and put on her black skirt and yellow blouse. "i will see you all tomorrow." they all yelled goodbye as she walked out the of the room. Eve walked to the closet and put the 50's inspired skirt back where she got it from.**

**"Tiffany is right. i'm going to go to. Damans probably wondering where his dinner is right now." she said as she pulled out her phone and sent a text to her husband. Sara fell of the bed as she tried to get to Eve.**

**"can you drve me? its to late to walk home." Sara said as she grabbed her coat from the ground and put it on.**

**"ya no problem." Eve said not taking her eyes of the phone.**

**"i for one am going to have another martini." said molly as she walked to the three remaining glasses.**

**"get me one too." Stephanie said as she cuddled in Jakes arms. Molly turned around to sara and Eve and they all smiled.**

**"oh i knew you'd get another one." Molly said smiling. Eve and Sara laughed as they left the room. Stephanie elled goodbye. and turned to Molly.**

**"how are you getting home." she asked as molly handed her a martini.**

**"i think im going to go and walk home." she said looking out the window. "its not too far. about three blocks. i can make it." molly turned around and grabbed her keys. **

**"you can always spend the night here." Stephanie said as her husband put his hand on her mouth. Molly couldnt help but laugh.**

**"no, Matt's probably worried sick." she said heading towards the door. "but if your that worried i'll call you when i get home." she said**

**"call me, the moment you get home." stephanie said smiling. Molly laughed and headed out the door. down the stairs and out into the cold autumn nigh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Molly's foot prints echoed as she walked through the rain on her way home. It didn't rain often in Veronaville but when it did it rained hard. She turned around and looked at Stephanie's house. It was now three thirty and steph was probably asleep. Not a good idea to wake her up besides, her house wasn't that far away. Molly continued down the road to her house until she saw a figure up ahead of her. The person saw her and made his or her way towards Molly.**

"**hello there. Are you lost?" Molly asked. Why else would someone be out here at 3 in the morning. The person just shook his or her head. He/she was wearing a BCBG Trench coat, The same one molly really wanted to buy. So she figured it was a woman. **

" **but I do need some help with something." the woman said mysteriously. Molly smiled and walked after the woman. Thinking that her husband wouldn't mind it if she was a few minute late. And that tomorrow she'd call eve and set up a date to go to the spa. But what molly didn't know as she walked after this mysterious woman. Was that this was the last time. Anyone would ever see Molly Simmons.**

**One month later**

"**and on the twenty fifth of October you were?" Officer Rosword asked. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the cop. She had told them this story many times. And every time she told it, it got more boring.**

"**for the one hundredth tome. I was sleeping with my husband.**

"**can anyone confirm that?" the cop asked writing something down on a pad of paper. Stephanie looked at him with a cold look.**

"**gee I don't know. My husband; who was there, maybe." Stephanie said. The cop sighed and took off his cap.**

"**listen lady. I just have to go with the protocol. And the protocol says that I have to question you about that night." he said standing up.**

"**ya well maybe your protocol can tell you that I told your kind everything I know. Molly Simons went home alone and I went to bed. End of story. I didn't hear anything from her or see her since October twenty fifth." She said annoyed.**

" **you sure about that?" he asked her. Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him.**

"**I think I'd know what I did better then you." she said getting up. "now, I have work tomorrow if you'll excuse me." Stephanie opened the door and walked down the hall before turning around. "officer. Molly was my best friend. She didn't do anything to me. Why would I want to hurt her. If I were you I'd call her office and get the names of everyone that she was running against for editor in chief. At least then you'd be doing something useful." Stephanie turned around and walked out of the station. She checked her cell phone and found a message from Eve.**

Eve: heard the PoPo called U in. what happ?

**Steph began to type furiously into the cell as she walked down the street to her car.**

Steph: the f-cops keep asking me about oct 25. I told thm evrytin.

**Stephanie opened her car door and dove home before her phone beeped with a new message from Eve.**

Eve: thy ask u bout that nite. "I was sleepin wit my man." "can any1 confirm?" "um my man duh!" lmfao S. that some funy Shizz."

**Stephanie rolled her eyes. Yes maybe it was to some people. But to her. It was just downright insulting. don't they have to write this stuff down? What else do they say one those pads of paper? Stephanie ignored the message and walked into the house. It had been a month since molly disappeared. And they had found her body three nights ago in some bushes near her house. Near Stephanie's house. She could feel the Goosebumps return as she thought about how close molly's murderer was to her own home. She picked up the house phone and dialled tiffany's number. She picked up on the first ring.**

"**omy gosh steph. How are you holding up. Eve told me you were dragged into the police station again." tiffany said. Stephanie could hear tiffany's keys jiggling on the other line.**

"**im fine and ya they did. Where are you?" she asked tiffany as she sat down on her dinning room chair and opened the magazine that lay on the table, and there she was. Molly from cover with the headline**_**-Where could she be?- **_**. **

"**im leaving the house. I was about to head over to Sara's house. You want to come?" tiffany said. Stephanie ignored her and kept staring at the page. Molly's blue eyes glaring back at her like they always did. Her blonde hair was in a neat French braid and Stephanie could see a bit of someone's arm hanging loosely around molly's shoulders. "steph?"**

"**uh, what?" Stephanie said snapping out of the trance she was in.**

"**I said do you want to come?" tiffany asked once again. Stephany could hear tiffanies car engin starting.**

"**oh, ya I'll come." Stephanie said getting up and picking up her Gucci purse from the kitchen counter.**

"**good. pick you up in five." tiffany said**

"**see ya." Stephanie said hanging up and walking out the front door.**


End file.
